Harry Potter Idea board
by Hiinst
Summary: Just a place to put ideas I may or may not expand upon in future.  Rated for safety .
1. Excuses

"**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

Harry glanced quickly at Hermione clearly trying not to be noticed. When Professor McGonagall saw this he blushed and looked down. Professor McGonagall looked amused.

"Well, well, Mr Potter... a little young aren't you for a midnight rendezvous aren't we?"

Hermione glanced quickly between them and blushed herself.

"Can either of you explain what Mr Malfoy was doing saying that you two would be here with a dragon?"

Harry looked startled. In a completely shocked and bewildered tone Harry said, "A _what!_"

"Are you sure you didn't concoct this cock and bull story yourself to try and get Mr Malfoy in trouble?"

Harry looked insulted, "I'd never do that!"

Professor McGonagall looked sceptical.

"It's true! I'd never come up with such a ridiculous story! I'm a much better liar than that!"

Professor McGonagall actually looked like she was resisting the urge to smile.

"Then what were you doing here?" she was attempting to look stern but was failing as Harry blushed spectacularly.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention each for being out of bounds. Now if you don't mind would you please return to your dormitories. Now."

Harry and Hermione quickly hurried down the staircase from the tower. Once they were out of earshot Hermione turned to Harry and said, "That was brilliant... How did you manage to be so convincing?"

"Easy," He replied, "I didn't actually lie."

Hermione blinked, looked thoughtful for a few moments then laughed. "You're right... you never denied the Dragon and you are definitely a good liar."

"I'm hurt," Harry said sounding sincerely hurt, "I'm an exceptional liar."

"But how did you come up with the 'Midnight Rendezvous' idea?"

"The top of the Astronomy tower is out of the way, hard to get to, out of bounds and completely invisible to the rest of the castle. What else would students use it for?"

Hermione said teasingly "And how did you manage to make yourself blush like that?"

Harry blushed scarlet and looked away "I just imagined myself on a rendezvous with a pretty girl..."

"Who?" Hermione sounded amused.

Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red, "Well... uh... that is..." his eyes flickered to her briefly "er... you, actually."


	2. Rose preview

[A/n female Harry. Abuse. Her name is Jenny Rose Potter.]

**Rose and Fell: Volume 3: chapter ?: The Dementor**

An Intense cold swept over them all. Rose felt her breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart...

She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't see. Her memories swept through her mind uncontrolled: she was seven lying in bed and he was there... 'Pretty Jenny' he said. She fought him but it was no use. She couldn't see his face only the ceiling with its pink flowers... he'd left, she was sat on the bed hugging her knees to her chest a blank expression on her face, her blood on the sheets. She let go... she burst into tears and the bed burst into flames. That was the first time, there had been many others since then. When she was eight she'd broken. She'd given up, she'd stopped fighting, she'd become his 'Pretty Jenny'. That was when she'd stopped answering to 'Jenny'.

There was a hand shaking her arm. She blinked and came to herself. She was on the floor hugging her knees her head resting on them. There were tears pouring from her eyes. She couldn't stop shaking.

There were lanterns above her, and the floor was shaking – the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him.

Professor Lupin was looking at her concernedly 'Are you okay?' he asked. She couldn't speak. He hesitated, then gave her a large piece of chocolate. She looked at it then back up at him.

'Eat it' he said gently 'It'll help.'

Rose took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

'What was that thing?' Ron

'A Dementor,' said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. 'One of the Dementors of Azkaban.'

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

'Eat,' he repeated. 'It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me...'

He strolled past Rose and disappeared into the corridor.

'Are you sure you're okay?' said Hermione watching Rose anxiously.

Rose started 'What...?' but didn't finish.

'-Happened?' Hermione continued questioningly. When Rose nodded she began to answer; 'Well – that thing – the Dementor – stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) – and you – you – well professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked towards the Dementor, and pulled out his wand, He said "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned round and sort of glided away...'

'It was horrible,' said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. 'Did you feel how cold it went when it came in?'

'I felt weird,' said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. 'Like I'd never be cheerful again ...'

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Rose, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around and said, with a small smile, 'I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know ...'

Rose looked at the piece in her hand and then took a bite. She let the chocolate melt slowly in her mouth. Felt it trickle slowly down her throat. Warmth spread quickly to her fingers and her toes. She looked up at Professor Lupin, smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

As was usual when people first saw her face he stared. Neville, despite having seen this before, stared too. She blushed and looked down letting her hair fall back over her face.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
